Rejection and Acceptence
by Ham12
Summary: Ludwig, a former prince rejected by his kingdom due to his monstrous condition learns to find love in a peculiar and often cowardly man who is desperate to save his family.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

He was despised, hated by all, rejected by the very people who once worshiped him like an idol, outcasted to a lone house 5 miles away from civilisation. Alone with a just meek maid and three dogs for company. The maid never said a word, for she, like so many others for terrified by the man deemed a beast by the village. She simply served her master his meals and cleaned on the rare occasion that dirt was found in the household. The dogs however were not struck with fear by the presence of their master, for dogs do not see what humans deem to be a condition worth outcasting a prince to a lone house far from the village. For you see, Ludwig Beilschmidt was a vampire.

Many years ago Ludwig was the envy of all the young boys in the kingdom, fantastic at sport, able minded and with strong Germanic features, Ludwig was hailed as being a worthy successor to the throne. Years ago Ludwig spent his days training to lead the future armies of his nation as well as attending lessons on subjects from Maths to History to Chivalry. Ludwig was expected to take the German throne at the age of eighteen and lead his country's army's to victory and the people of his country to prosperity. That was before it happened.

It took just one bite, just one single bite to rip Ludwig from his aspirations of being a good and noble King, a strong leader, a good man. One single bite turned Ludwig into a creature deemed monstrous. An outcast. The pain was unbearable, it felt as if Ludwig's very soul was being ripped out of his body, as if his heart was ripping in two before shattering like glass, he remembers the feeling of his blood turning cold, like ice freezing under his skin. He remembers the bite, first being a mild tingeing sensation but evolving into a pain so strong that it cannot be described with human words, an evil pain, a pain akin to death itself. He remembers the forest swirling into a green haze and landing on the damp soil with a thud, being abandoned on the floor by an unseen creature. Left in the winter rain to die.

Since the day of his turning, Ludwig was outcasted by his village and when news spread, his nation. For years' vampirism had been deemed ungodly by the high priests and a law was decreed over 200 years ago stating that all vampires were to be burnt at the stake. In a way, Ludwig was one of the lucky ones. When he awoke after passing out on the forest floor, Ludwig found himself in a bed. The bed was not grand, not adorned with furs and made of a dark rich mahogany like the beds at his home, but instead simple. However, he was comfortable, if slightly confused. For weeks Ludwig spent his days battling a war inside his head. He knew that if he was to go outside and see civilisation again he would be burnt at the stake, murdered by his own people. However, he knew that weeks of no human contact would eventually drive him to madness. Although Ludwig was never a social person back when he was Germanys crowned prince and often craved solitude, he knew that human contact was essential to his sanity. His maid was no help, she was terrified of the German, and never spoke to him, answering his questions with simple nods or a shake of the head. Ludwig came to the assumption that she was mute, perhaps a curse laid upon her by a witch.

Through years of being a monster, an outcast, the blonde's feelings towards humanity began to grow cold, his heart began to turn to stone, his eyes losing the brightness they once held. Filled with animosity towards the Human race, Ludwig grew to hate the creatures who in turn hated him. His maid would often come into his plain bedroom to find his belongings strewn across the floor from a hate filled rage. The blondes temper was always deemed a flaw by the kingdom, in his youth Ludwig was often lectured by his father about having to control it, but after years of being stuck in a small dingy cottage Ludwig's temper escalated. His anger was often let out in uncontrollable fits of rage. His maid would simply watch, then put the items, thrown carelessly across the rooms, in their rightful places. For this Ludwig was grateful; his maid though devoid of speech, always performed her duty's without judgement and her spirit seemed to be calm and peaceful.

However, Ludwig was left craving, years of not speaking to anyone had left him empty. Although Ludwig despised the human race for the years of torment they had forced him to endure, he would not lie to himself, he needed human company, he needed to hear the voice of a person, he needed to feel human again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Feliciano was, to put it simply, lost. He had entered the forest, on the instruction of his grandfather, to pick the summer berries that grew in plenty in the shrubs of the forest. It had not been a good harvest for the Vargas family, so food was in short supply, Feliciano took his 'mission' very seriously. His family needed the food. Romano was already growing sick, complaining about lack of tomatoes almost daily. Feliciano was usually a very relaxed man, The Italian walked through life with a spring in his step, always willing to crack a smile. However, to see his family growing so ill from lack of food was killing him. Food had been scarce since the King lost his son to reasons unknown; the country had been poorly governed since then, trade links cut and food was therefore in short supply. The recent famine only escalated the situation.

However, the day was growing short and the sun was gravitating towards the horizon; Feliciano had become lost in a frantic search for food for his family and had little idea on how to return home. The brunette knew that at night, the lush and beautiful forest with its tree trunks reaching high above the ground became a dangerous place. There had been reports across the village of creatures that fed on human flesh living in the forest. Many simply brushed off these reports as rumours, believing that such creatures only existed in fairy tales. Feliciano however, was always careful of the forest; after hearing the screeches and howling echoing from the forest from his bedroom window. Feliciano never considered himself to be a brave man, unlike his grandfather, he was fearful and ran away when faced with danger.

The sun was, by now, poking through the horizon and time was growing short. Feliciano had to reach his village or he would join the ranks of those who had 'disappeared' in the great forest. The Italian was growing frantic and his short legs began to run. Desperate to reach home, Feliciano called out to no avail: 'Grandpa, Romano, Anyone! Help me!' His call was met only by the summer wind whistling through the trees.

Feliciano resigned himself being lost, 'Perhaps the rumours are untrue, besides there hasn't been a werewolf or vampire spotting in almost 100 years. I'll have to bear the forest for tonight' He said quietly, his voice laced with fear and uncertainty. Feliciano began to wander aimlessly, the tall trees of the forest, oaks, beach, willows looking all too menacing in the dying light. Fear began to overwhelm the Italian as he became filled by the feeling growing throughout his body. Feliciano called out again: 'Someone! Anyone! Please, I beg of you, Help me!' The Italian began to shout at the top of his lungs causing the birds to fly out of the trees and away from the screaming man.

After an hour on walking and shouting for help Feliciano saw something: A house, a small cottage with a tiled roof and aged walls. Feliciano had grown up on German fairy tales, his parents Italian immigrants to the country, so he knew to be weary of strange houses found in the woods. However, Feliciano was shaking both of fear and of the cold that was seeping through his bones. 'What choice do I have?' Thought the Italian. Feliciano began to run towards the small cottage, his legs powered by the fear of the cold night and the trees that were said to hold such dangers. Though it was dark, Feliciano could make out the cottage well, its walls were a pail white and had obviously withstood the test of time and its windows were small, with thick curtains preventing the Italian from viewing inside. The house evoked a menacing aura, frightening the Italian even more but the Italian knew that he needed a place to stay for the night and this house, however frightening, would have to do.

Feliciano knocked at the door, made of a dark wood, he was apprehensive at the thought of going through it; after knocking several times Feliciano waited. Standing sheepishly, hoping to be let in by a kind stranger. He was met with no reply. Knocking the brass door handle harder this time Feliciano was filled with dread. Though the house was obviously inhabited, smoke was pouring out of the chimney, someone living out in the woods would most likely not want visitors. The Italian was beginning to resign himself to his fate and began walk away, into the forest. That was before the door opened.

Feliciano was met with a black haired maid with Asian features who gestured for him to come in, her hair was tied in a topknot and she had deep black eyes like an endless void. Feliciano followed the maid through a plain hall into a small sitting room. The maid pointed the Italian towards a black leather sofa before leaving the room. The sitting room was neat and plainly decorated, the walls stark and white, the person living here was obviously tidy and had little room for decoration or indeed anything unnecessary. Except books, there were bookshelves filled with all kinds of volumes from wild romance to books detailing military history. The owner of the house was clearly an avid reader.

Feliciano heard footsteps coming from the hall, he saw the maid from before enter the room followed by a man. The owner of the house. The man was very pale, his eyes a clouded, almost menacing blue and his hair was a pale blond, sleeked back with some sort of gel. The man looked at Feliciano sharply, as if he was peering through the Italians soul, Feliciano noticed how muscular the man was, he was clearly a handsome man…

It was then that the man opened his mouth 'Get. Out."


	3. Chapter 3

There was no denying that the blonde was an intimidating man, with his stern blue eyes, and muscular frame, the owner of the house was, while handsome, rather frightening in his angry state. Feliciano, used to following orders being the youngest of his family, obeyed the blonde muscular man and quickly scurried out of the house, terrified of the consequences he would face if he did not. He stared at the trees thinking to himself 'Who was that man? Why does he live all the way out here? What am I to do now?". Feliciano knew that running back to the house was not an option, the blonde did not look happy at the thought of him even being in his house, let alone staying. However, Feliciano knew also of the creatures living in the forest. Creatures that took delight upon ripping apart a mortal's flesh and extinct or not, Feliciano knew that there had to be a reason for the 'disappearances' in his village. The summer night was also cold; the Italian knew that he would surly become ill if he stayed in the cold German air all night.

The petite man began to cry, he had no option but to sleep in the wilderness for the night; he had no coat, nothing substantial to warm him except a thin grey jacket handed down from his older brother. Feliciano knew that he was in for a long, potentially deadly night. Feliciano began to break down, to cry, sinking down onto the cold floor littered with the first of the falling leaves. Tears streamed from the Italians eyes, his face wet with the salty water. Crying, Feliciano curled up against a tall oak tree, and simply wept his heart out, his mind filled with pain and worry: 'What am I to do? Will I survive the night? Are my family okay?'. It was at least an hour until the Italian fell into an uneasy slumber.

Feliciano awoke to a hand poking his face. In a panic the brunette shot up, worried that a monster lurking amounts the trees had arrived to devoir him. Had creature of the dead come to devoir his flesh? A witch to curse him forever? Or even a vampire to such the very life out of his blood? However, it was not one of the monsters said to lurk in the forest that awoke him. Instead it was a woman, a maid, the very maid who lived in the mysterious house belonging to the strangely pale blonde.

'Why are you here? Your master kicked me out' The maid, ignoring Feliciano's question, simply gestured for the Italian to follow her before helping Feliciano up by extending a slim arm. The Asian girl with the Italian behind, began to walk through the Forrest; unlike the man behind she showed no fear of the dangers said to lurk behind the trees. Feliciano was confused, the maid girl ignored his flurry of questions and he was not keen on the idea of returning to the strange white house. The owner clearly hated the very site of him. Bad things would surely happen if he were to return. However, when he voiced his objections he received no answer from the maid, she simply gestured for him to continue following her.

Feliciano began to worry, perhaps the strange Asian girl was leading him to a trap, perhaps the owner of the strange white house did not want him in the Forrest? Was this the blondes sick plan? Feliciano began to shake with fear, he was sure that the blonde wanted to expel him from his domain. However, those fears were expelled when he arrived at the small white cottage for the second time in a night, he wasn't being killed, the maid was simply being kind.

After following the girl through the door, Feliciano arrived in the plain sitting room. Doubts began to fill his head like a wildfire, he was certain that the blonde did not want him in his home, he knew that he hated him. But the maid seemed kind, she almost seemed to pity the Italian. Perhaps he was safe? He heard the blonde a voice upstairs a stern voice with a heavy German accent, it was the voice of the owner of the house. He was not happy.

"What do you mean he was all alone! I've been alone for five years! Surely the pathetic man can survive for a night" The voice startled the Italian, he was already fearful of the blonde, he began to contemplate running away. However, the thought of the kind girl routed him to his position on the black sofa, he would have to stay anyway, at least if he wanted to survive.

It was then that he heard heavy footsteps, followed by two people entering the room. It was the owner of the house, followed by the maid. The man began to speak, a spark of anger evident in his eyes. "You may stay tonight, Tonight only". Feliciano nodded his thanks to the blonde, intimidated by his harsh voice and muscular frame. He also nodded his thanks to the maid, he knew that if it wasn't for her he would have been dead.

The maid then pointed the Italian to a room across the hall; the room was a bedroom. Like the rest of the house it was plaining decorated. Furnished with a single bed and a dresser made of a dark, high quality wood. There was a small painting of a young boy, dressed in lavish clothes on top of the dresser. Was it the Blondes child? He shared the Germans strong features and piercing eyes; but surely the man was far too young to have a child? Pushing the thought away, to the back of his mind, Feliciano placed his head on the rather soft pillow, he was safe, at least for the night. The Italian then began to fall into a restful slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Feliciano awoke to the soft sound of birdsong. His window was open, letting the soft song fill his room. The summer wind seemed to make the pale cream curtains dance in the wind as the morning sun filled the small room with light. The small man was at first confused, wondering why he awoke to such different surroundings to his rather drab room at home. However, after a minute he came to the realisation that he had stayed at the house, owned by the mysterious blonde for the night, after being saved by a maid.

Eyes drooping from having just woken up, Feliciano stumbled out of the bed; folding the patchwork quilt behind him. Remembering the Blonde man's sharp words, the Italian knew that he would have to leave the small house as soon as possible. He knew that the man would not want him staying any longer than necessary. Grabbing his small bag that he used to gather berries Feliciano prepared to leave. The small Italian also ensured that the bedroom was in an adequate state, although the Italian rarely tidied at home, his fear of the German ensured that he paid attention to the cleanliness of the room. He did not want the blonde hating him even more.

Leaving the room, Feliciano caught sight of the maid in the same attire as she was when the he previously saw her, a simple maids uniform, black with a white apron. Courteously the maid nodded to the Italian, acknowledging his presence. Showing his thanks, Feliciano hugged the maid, she had saved his life after all. However, the maid seemed extremely displeased at his display of affection, cringing awkwardly.

Finally, The Italian left the cottage, his mind filled with questions: 'Who was that man? Why did he live out in the forest? Why did his maid save me? Why didn't she speak?'. Feliciano knew that it would be unwise to return in the search of answers, the owner of the house clearly hated him and was beyond intimidating. Feliciano began to walk to the east, the direction of his village. Bag on his shoulder, brimming with berries, he was hoping that his family did not have to go a night hungry due to his poor sense of direction. The forest was alive with the sound of birdsong, the sweet melody's filling the air with their joyous sound, the breeze could be heard whistling through the trees as squirrels and birds explored their branches. Feliciano also heard a screaming, a faint scream from the distance, from the direction of the house.

The scream was clearly male, sounding as if it was tearing a man's throat, it was ongoing, each scream louder than the last, ripping through the forest air and silencing the sweet sound of birdsong. The Italian immediately deduced who the owner of the scream was the mysterious blonde who granted him refuge in the small house. Feliciano debated on whether to return to the house: The blonde clearly despised his very existence, hated him upon meeting. However, he also saved his life by granting him refuge and if he was endangered, the morally correct thing to do would be to save him.

Acting on his conscience Feliciano ran towards the house, following the sound of the screaming. He had to save the man who had saved his life, no matter how intimidating he was. The small white cottage was coming into view as the screams became louder. He recognised the ivy growing up the walls and the chimney sticking out of the tiled roof. Feeling apprehensive, The Italian prepared to open the door in order to save his own saviour that he feared so much. The screams invaded The Small Italians ears as he attempted to find the source. 'Where is he, why is he screaming?' Thought Feliciano as he checked each room. The entire house seemed to be devoid of people, yet the screams continued, Feliciano checked the kitchen, the bedrooms and even the bathroom, no room was left unchecked.

While checking the kitchen for the third time, Feliciano came across a door, it seemed to be a cupboard, perhaps to store cans of food or pasta? However, the cupboard seemed to be the source of the screams radiating throughout the house. Therefore, The Italian apprehensively took the decision to open the small wooden door.

The door led to a set of stairs, steep and made from a dark grey stone. Clearly leading to a basement. Knowing the whereabouts of his saviour Feliciano ran down the stairs, fear laced into his every movement. However, the Italians moral judgement spurred him on, he had to save the blonde. Even if he was intimidating. Even if he hated him.

Feliciano entered the basement to be greeted with a mess of broken items; from chairs to teapots, the blonde's belongings laid scattered haphazardly on the floor in almost pitiful states. The basement was unlike the rest of the clean minimalistic house, nothing was in its place and nothing was functional. In the middle of the mess was a blonde man, eyes watering, fists slamming, face devoid of happiness. The man was having an emotional breakdown. Cautiously Feliciano walked towards the man whose eyes were glazed with sadness and rage. He knew that it was dangerous, if the blonde had lost control Feliciano knew that he was bound to get hurt, especially due to his small size. However, he owned the man his life, he had to at least attempt to help him.

'Hello', Feliciano's voice was pitiful as he knelt beside the screaming man, fearful of the potential consequences of his words.

Receiving no reply apart from the continual screaming Feliciano tried again, speaking with more confidence. 'Hello, my names Feliciano, I want to return the favour that you did for me.' This time the screaming subsided, the blonde lay silently on the basements concrete floor. The two men sat silently for what seemed like an age to Feliciano, a thick layer of tension began to build up in the room. It was then that the Blonde began to speak: 'Why, why have you come here again?'

Authors Note: Hi, I'm sorry for the late update, I was on holiday in Austria! Anyway, I'll try to update at least once a week from now on. Reviews are awesome and constructive criticism is also welcome. I would love to hear your suggestions (:


End file.
